1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns memory devices. More particularly, the invention concerns systems and methods for interfacing a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional memory systems typically comprise a central processing unit, a memory controller, and a plurality of memory devices. The memory devices can include, but are not limited to, a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and a flash memory. Flash memory can be a solid state storage device of a NAND type or a solid state storage device of a NOR type. The memory controller typically includes an interface for each type of memory device. For example, the memory controller can include a DRAM interface, an SRAM interface and a NAND type flash memory interface.